The present invention relates to a latex glove removal and disposal device and more particularly pertains to facilitating a sanitary removal of a latex glove from a hand.
The use of storage receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage receptacles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing items for disposal are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a latex glove removal and disposal device for facilitating a sanitary removal of a latex glove from a hand.
In this respect, the latex glove removal and disposal device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating a sanitary removal of a latex glove from a hand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved latex glove removal and disposal device which can be used for facilitating a sanitary removal of a latex glove from a hand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.